


inner conflict

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, F/M, Kagome is mentioned, Short & Sweet, although it's just blink and you'll miss it, and how his pack reacted, and i wrote about it, basically how kouga broke the news that they couldn't eat humans anymore, i love how dedicated kouga was immediately to kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: “But Kouga, we can’t stop eating humans! We need meat to survive!”“We’re carnivores, Kouga!”“I don’t want to go hungry just because that human wench told you we can’t eat humans!”





	inner conflict

**Author's Note:**

> title is 'inner conflict' by carnivore
> 
> based on the word 'carnivore'
> 
> all mistakes are my own.

“But Kouga, we can’t stop eating humans! We need meat to survive!”

 

“We’re _carnivores_ , Kouga!”

 

“I don’t want to go hungry just because that human wench told you we can’t eat humans!”

 

“Quiet!” Kouga roared, standing up from where he’d been sitting cross-legged at the head of the cave. “There’s more than just humans out there, meat-wise. We’ll make do!”

 

“ _Why-”_

 

“If the next thing out of your mouth is another complaint, ya better shut up now.” Sighing, he glanced around the cave with an irritated look. He saw how worried his pack was, although he knew they were exaggerating. Humans were just easy targets. Maybe he’d allowed them to get lazy.

 

He took a deep breath and sat back down, resting his elbow on his knee as he pinched his nose. “I get that a lot of you don’t want to change our ways. Some of you should be around long enough to know that we need to adapt sometimes in order to survive.”

 

Somewhere to his left he heard someone mutter, “Or for you to mate.”

 

Baring his teeth, he let out a growl. Ginta and Hakkaku were both a steady presence at his side, at least, as they glared at anyone that tried to open their mouth again. Hakkaku was the next one to speak up. “None of ya even took the time to get to know her. Sister Kagome actually made a good point, we’re getting closer and closer to places where more people live. One of these days we’re gonna get discovered if we keep eating humans.”

 

That got a more understanding murmur from his pack, some of them discussing between themselves. After a while, Kouga decided it was enough. “We can survive a while without humans. If it’s really not do-able, we’ll just change back. We should at least try.”

 

Finally, everybody seemed to be on board. As everyone filed out of the cave to continue what they were doing, Ginta put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. “I think you’re doing the right thing, Kouga. You deserve to find someone you’re happy with, and I think sister Kagome might be that person.”

 

Smiling, he leaned back into his friend as he took a look at the protection necklace Kagome had given him before she’d left. “So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you love kouga and how dedicated he is to kagome & when you want kagome and kouga to be happy together without writing the actual getting-together. the bamf!kagome is lightly implied with the protection necklace, i'll probably work that in further with another fic.
> 
> as always, feel free to request or prompt something! either down in the comments or over at purpledadan on tumblr
> 
> let me know what you thought :)


End file.
